Runaway Love
by FirstJonasArmy
Summary: Demi was lost, Joe found her, Selena Disapproves, but Joe's daughter loves the idea. Find out what will happen in Runaway Love. I suck at summaries,but there's a better on inside : Rated T to be safe. Joe Demi Love
1. Summary

**Demi was lost, Joe found her, Selena Disapproves, but Joe's daughter loves the idea. Find out what will happen in Runaway Love. I suck at summaries,but there's a better on inside :) Rated T to be safe. Joe+Demi=Love **

**The above summary makes more sense if you watch the trailer on youtube, if you do that, then you can also read the first 3 Chapter. **

**.com/watch?v=BKYjiJX9jbk**

**If the link doesn't work than type in JemiLove13x3 on youtube and click on the user, or you can click on the actual trailer, the trailer is also on my personal channel, and its called Runaway Love Trailer, plane and simple. Okay well I feel like I'm rambling right now, so just read below...**

**Basically Demi's a druggie and runs away, Joe has made some mistakes and has a day Demi runs into Joe, and on chance they just keep bumping into each other. Selena is the really close friend/sister/aunt that lives with Joe, I'm not really sure on that one because remeber this is a collab and we just kind of came up with it we never really clarified what Selena was other than the aunt, she like it says above dissaprove's of how Joe and Demi keep bumping into each other. This summarry still sucks but the story is actually really good so please read and review, and watch the youtube trailer it makes WAY more since that way =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(AN:This is a collab story I write with itsmylifeletmebe on youtube,Subscribe to our youtube channel for this story if you want to read ahead, but I'll post it on here as often as I can, our youtube Channel is JemiLove13x3) **

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said the cashier. Since I have been here for a good two hours just walking around the convenient store. Before I leave I grab a pack of cigarettes, and a bottle of water, run outside and stumble to make a quick right turn to make my way to the park down the street. As I run I look behind to make sure no one is following me, as soon as I get to the park I sit down on the bench not caring if anyone is sitting next to me and light a cigarette. I look up, trying to blink away the tears but I fail as a few roll down my cheek as I take a drag of my cigarette then exhale all the smoke to the side of me. I hear a little girl coughing next to me so I put my cigarette out with my bright neon orange converse as I turn to look at the little girl.

She looks like she is five maybe four, and she has black curly hair, with light brown eyes. The little girl is wearing a white dress with a floral pattern on it. She looks lost and scared and she has dried tears on her cheeks, and tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at me "I want my daddy."

3 years earlier :

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through!" I slammed my bedroom door making sure I locked it. As I lay on my bed I could hear my parents arguing about what they were going to do to me. They wanted to send me to rehab. They don't understand what it's like to be a drug addict. They don't get the pain it hides! They just don't get it, I opened my window and climbed out with my cell phone and my oversized purse with miscellaneous things in it like my phone charger, cigarettes and lighter. I don't know where I am going, but I know it is going to be better than living in that house.

Present**

"Can you point to your daddy?" I ask the little girl, she shakes her head violently, and I look around the park once again for someone that looks like the little girl. I come across a girl my age that looks somewhat like the little girl, maybe she's her mother.

"Is that mommy?" I ask pointing to the girl on her cell phone. I pick her up and started walking towards her the older girl.

"Lena." She replies. When we finally reach the girl she grabs the little girl out of my hands, and gives me a glare with her brown eyes. If looks could kill I would be dead right now. She turns away from me and starts walking away, the little girl looks over her aunt's shoulder and smiles and waves at me. My day was made...

As I am walking alone in the dark, cold streets smoking my last cigarette wondering what it would be like to be in a warm bed right now. I realize that I will never be in a bed or a house anything like that again, I chose this life. I make my way down the path that I am so familiar with, the porch lights are on in the house and if look up to the second story I see my bedroom light on. I wonder if they ever think of me, or if they just want me to come back so they can yell or tell me how much of a useless person I am. I got kicked out of two different high schools for getting drunk in school and punching my ex boyfriend. That was when I started hanging out with all of my "bad friends" as my parents call them. I finish my cigarette and fling it at my fathers car and when his car alarm goes off, I end up running back to the park onto the same bench I ran to earlier. I guess I'll be sleeping here tonight.

I feel the sunshine warming my face and drying my now damp hair. Just my luck huh? At least my clothes aren't dirty now that the rain cleaned them, but I'm freezing and need something to eat. People are looking at me like I am crazy, I wish they could understand what I'm going through but they are so much classier than me I am just a piece of dirt on the ground no one cares about. I could be gone in a minute and no one would realize that I was missing. I keep my head down as I walk trying to ignore the stares, and looks people are giving me, I dont need to feel any more useless than I do. I go to the convince store the same place I stole from yesterday, and look at the paper to see that my parents are still looking for me. This is their second search party in a month. I tear the article out and put the paper back on the shelf while shoving the now crumbled piece of paper into my still damp sweatshirt pocket with the others. I hate the headlines on the articles "Demi Lovato still missing!" or "Demi Lovato Now Dead?" They thought I died because they found a body of a girl my age, the girl died because she got shot in a drive by shooting she used to go my high school until she ended up pregnant, her name was Miranda and she was a really nice girl but she was living a lie, she pretended to be okay everyday her boyfriend beat her and she got put in the hospital twice. I find it so sad that a person's life can end so quickly.

I feel a hot liquid dripping down my very skinny torso. "I'm so sorry!" A very raspy and rough voice says breaking into my thoughts, I look up to see a guy in about his twenties with golden eyes, and short black hair, he reminded me of the little girl in the park yesterday.

"Its fine, I wasnt watching were I was walking" I mumble while looking down wishing the white tiled floor would push me outside by itself. The bells onto of the door ring saying that someone walked into the store.

"Joe! Hurry up" I look up to see the girl that was on the cell phone that I had seen yesterday with the little girl. "I have a different sweatshirt in the car if you want it. I'm really sorry, I'm Joe by the way" Joe said while looking down at me to see if I wanted the sweatshirt. I shook my head letting him know that I didn't want it.

The girl I had now come to think of as 'Lena' put the little girl down,watched as the girl ran down the aisle, then walked over to us. "Joe lets go!, I have a meeting, and you have to go talk to Haileys teacher." Lena who I'm guessing is Hailey's Mom said before going to wait outside.

After she leaves, Joe looks at me. "I'll see you around." Then he walks down the aisle to get his daughter, after giving me a small wave Joe turns around and starts walking out the door. As he is leaving, Hailey looks at me and smiles.

(AN:All I have to say is...Review Please :)


End file.
